


best baked plans

by judgment



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: There is a syndicate dealing in the smuggling of bread. Peter is going to expose them.





	best baked plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



There was a note in the croissant. It read, “dvvk rk kyv gcrqr rk vzxyk”. Peter laughed. These crooks were amateurs.

He hid behind _The Breadlandia Bread Bible_ and waited for the criminals. And waited. And waited. Was the deal cancelled? Smuggling Breadlandia’s golden bread abroad was very lucrative.

Peter decided to stay and catch them red-handed. He would be promoted for this.

His eyes fell back onto the Bible. The first line: “All Breadlandian bread is sacred. All must be consumed. None must be wasted.” Certainly. Every Breadlandian knew that. 

Why was his heart palpitating? Oh, his stomach hurt.


End file.
